


Do You See it, too?

by intransigent



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, M/M, this is cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intransigent/pseuds/intransigent
Summary: A time when you can only see color when you make eye-contact with your soulmate, but until then, you can only see black and white.





	1. Please Don't do This

Today was ridiculously slow, so slow it was almost unbearable. They had gotten a few costumers in the small coffeehouse, but not many. The only ones in there now were a few couples sitting in random booths and a lone student hurriedly typing on his laptop while sipping on his third cup of coffee, no doubt trying to finish a paper before the deadline. It was pretty silent in there other than the boys typing and the silent giggles of the couples in the booths. 

Robert sighed.

It's not like he wanted a relationship. He didn't have time for that. What with school and his job and extra activities, he had no time for movie and dinner dates or trips to the beach and staying up late at night on the phone. He didn't have time for kisses and hand holding or hugs when it gets cold. Damn. Maybe he did want one.

But the more he thought about it, the more it depressed him. Usually people found their soulmates around thirteen, the latest sixteen. But he was nineteen, turning twenty soon. His sister always told him that it would come soon, that he would see the colors one day. He would listen to her drone on and on about how beautiful they were, but he would never believe her about finding this. It was too late for him. 

He had gotten lost in his thoughts and didn't know how long he was sitting like that until he heard someone clear their throat, probably for the third time but Robert couldn't bring himself to care. He was brought back to his attention and realized he had been wiping off the same glass for nearly twenty minutes. He set it down and stood from his stool, regaining his composure before he went to speak. 

"Yes, can I-" He stopped and his face fell when he could suddenly see color. He looked over the person- the man in front of him who was staring back at him, wonder filling his eyes. 

"Do you see it, too?" The other asked but Robert couldn't speak, couldn't move. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he tried to calm his breathing. He changed his mind. He didn't want this. Not now. It was too fast.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," was all Robert said. "Can I interest you in our special today?" He cleared his throat and pointed to the chalkboard next to him, hoping the stranger wouldn’t carry on. 

"Color. You- you have to see it, too!" The man stuttered and Robert just shook his head. 

"No, I'm sorry, sir. Are you feeling alright? Would you like a glass of water?" He kept up this act in hopes the man would leave. He knew this was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. The other guy was probably worried this would never happen and now when he found the one he was supposed to be with, his soulmate was denying it all. 

"I…" The other man trailed of, looking confused and glancing down to his feet as he thought. "Maybe I saw someone walking in, or down the street and didn't realize it. I'm sorry…" Robert thought he was off the hook now, until the other looked back up. "No, no, that can't be. It has to be you. You have to be my soulmate."

"Please don't do this," Robert whispered. He looked around but the other people in the shop didn't seem to care. The boy with the laptop had left and one of the couples had gone as well. "Please just walk out and act like this never happened. Find someone else. Just don't carry this conversation on. Please."

The man looked stunned but mostly hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and turned slowly and walked out without another word. As soon as Robert heard the door shut, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down. He felt like the asshole he always feared he would be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"No, Ben, I don't know. He wants nothing to do with me at all. The only thing I know is that his name is Robert and he works in a coffeehouse," Abe said. 

They were currently waiting for Caleb and Anna to show up so they could all head off to the movies. They had all grown up together, been best friends since he could remember. That also means that Caleb and Ben knew they were each others soulmates at first sight. It didn't bother Abe until they were in middle school and everyone he knew were finding their soul mates. Anna had found Edmund when he moved there from Scotland and then in high school Peggy had met John because he was a foreign exchange student who later convinced his parents to move because of Peggy, but not that they didn't support the cause. 

Now they were in college and Abe felt left out. 

"Woody! Tall-boy!" The loud, obnoxious voice of Caleb Brewster could be heard from a mile away. Abe looked over to see Caleb walking with outstretched arms and Anna following close behind, grinning ear to ear. As they grew closer, Caleb practically jumped onto Ben, crushing him in a hug. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Caleb said as he kissed Ben's cheek, then his lips.

"You saw me last weekend, and then over skype during the week." Ben drove down from Yale every weekend so they could all hang out. Abe and Anna went to NYU while Caleb didn't go to college, but worked on a boat with some relatives. 

"What's wrong. Abe?" Anna asks, cutting through Caleb and Ben's reunion. 

"Abe met a guy," Ben announces while Abe's face turns cherry red and he resists the urge to slap the bastard. 

"Really?!" Caleb turned with a shit eating grin, on arm still around Ben. "What's he like, Woody? Bring him tonight! So we can all meet 'em eh?"

Abe sighed and shook his head. "That won't be happening, Caleb. What Ben, here, failed to mention is that he wants nothing to do with me."

Anna and Caleb of course questioned him so he dove into the story. He told them about how he had been running late but suddenly it didn't matter when he had made eye contact and his world was finally colored in but he felt like it was all crashing down when Robert didn't want anything to do with it.

"How do you know his name?" Caleb asked to which Abe replied with, "It was on his name tag."

"Did he really tell you to find someone else?" Anna asked, sympathy in her voice and he nodded. 

"Look, I don't want to think about this right now. Let's just go to the movies and we can talk later," Abe said and everyone nodded, heading to Anna's car. 

The movie didn't seem to interest him although he had been dying to see it for a while. All he could think about was Robert. He supposed Anna knew, as she grabbed his hand in the theater and held it throughout the rest of the movie in order to comfort him.


	2. Not here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He counted until he forgot what numbers were, but nothing helped. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw blue ones looking back at him.

"Robert, you have been awfully quiet, even for your usual self. Is anything wrong?" Mr. Townsend asked but Robert just shook his head. 

"No, dad. I'm alright, thank you," Robert answered bluntly. He wasn't telling his father about everything that had happened. They had just closed down the shop and were on their way home. The car ride was silent, but Robert preferred them that way. 

"Are you sure? Nothings going on at school is there? Did something happen at work?" Samuel knew that Robert was very secretive and that this was a waste of time, but he also knew he had to try. 

"Father, I am fine," Robert said and looked over to his father. "Can we please just drop it?" He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He appreciated the amount of care his father had about situations, but sometimes it was too much. 

"Okay, Robert. I'm sorry," his dad apologized and Robert sighed, looking down to his lap. 

"Yeah… Me, too."

Robert was silent for the rest of the night, only thanking his father for dinner and telling him goodnight. He was stupid, so stupid. Who does this type of thing? 

"You dumb, bastard," he mumbled to himself once he was in his bedroom. "You threw away what could have been the best part of your entire life."

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't get the guy's face out of his head. Robert didn't even know his name. The sad eyes of the other man burned into his memory and he didn't know why or how he knew, but he knew that they were blue. 

'you have to be my soulmate 

The words tortured him. They were written on his skin, the walls, in his mind. He heard the man's voice repeating them over and over. Then he would hear himself telling the young hopeful to stop. He saw the sad eyes, saw the hurt on his face before he left. The events of that evening replayed in his head no matter what else he tried to do. He changed into pajamas and sat at his desk in hopes of doing homework, but he couldn't concentrate. 

"Stop thinking," he willed himself, but Robert knew it was useless. He felt bad, but knew it was for the greater good. He was too awkward to be with someone. It was too late for him. Then it hit him. What if the boy came back? What would he do then? 

"Oh, God," he mumbled and stared at the wall. He decided that he would do the same thing. He would just play it cool, tell him again to find someone else if he kept asking and worrying him. 

Robert didn't sleep at all that night. He tried everything. He took a hot shower, read, listened to music, watched tv, everything that usually helped him fall asleep now kept him awake. He lay looking at the wall and began to count. He counted until he forgot what numbers were, but nothing helped. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw blue ones looking back at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caleb- Caleb, stop for a second," Ben said as he pushed Caleb back gently with a soft hand to his strong chest. 

"Why?" Caleb whined. They were in the middle of a make-out session when Ben interrupted. "Come, on. You'll be gone again before we know it. Can't we just enjoy this?" He asked and Ben sighed. 

"It's about Abe," he said. "I'm worried."

"Benny, why are you thinking about Abe right now?" Caleb asked with a groan and put his head in his hands. 

"Because. He acted like he wasn't worried about the guy Robert at all, but look at him! He was moping around, didn't eat the snacks we snuck in at the movies and you know as well as I do that that's not like him."

"Then what do we do, Ben, huh?" Caleb asked and raised his hands in question. "We can't just go talk to him." Then Caleb stopped and his hands fell before the usual grin on his face appeared. "You ready for a field trip?"

They were in the car after a few minutes. Ben didn't have the best feeling about this, but he went along with it for some reason unknown to him. They had been driving around the city for what felt like forever now and he knew Caleb was beginning to get frustrated. 

"How many damn coffee shops are in this city?" Caleb asked angrily as he turned down another street. "We've been looking for an hour now and haven't gotten the right one and I'm tired of it." Ben had to say that he was about to agree with Caleb on this one. They had stopped at numerous shops, looking for anyone named Robert and haven't found anything or gotten any leads. 

"Hey! There's on up there," Ben said and pointed to a small building up the road. "I mean, it looks like one at least. We can try2 it and if it's not the one we're looking for then we can go, okay?" Caleb sighed but nodded, tugging gently as his beard as he pulled over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today wasn't as slow as the last, but at least the guy hadn't showed up again. Robert was perched on his stool at the counter, reading through one of his textbooks and making notes as he heard the jingle of the bell. Two men came in, one tall who looked like he cared very much about his appearance as there wasn't a hair out of place, and then a shorter one with a beard who looked the exact opposite. As they came up to the counter, he closed his book and stuck it underneath. 

"How can I help you?" He asked, not trying to add enthusiasm to his voice. 

"Um, we were actually looking for someone," the taller one said. "His name is Abe." 

Robert frowned and then shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know an Abe," he replied. He really hoped this wasn't another prank. The tall one opened his mouth again to speak but the shorter one beat him to it.

"You can't just say his name, Ben, you have to describe," he spoke and then turned to Robert who had one eyebrow raised. "He's about yay high," he started, holding his hand up. "Like around my height, he's got dark blonde maybe even brown hair, I don't know, and he's got blue eyes. Oh, his ears are kinda big, too. They're probably the first thing you'll notice about him." The last comment earned him a small shove from who he know knew as Ben and Robert held back the urge to smile but when he thought back and heard him say blue eyes, the urge faded along with the rest of his color. 

"Don't know him. Sorry." Robert cleared his throat and stood from his stool, desperate for a glass of water. "Can I get you-"

"You're lying," the short one cut him off with the hushed whisper and Ben elbowed him. "Caleb!" He hissed.

"I can tell you, I don't know who he is," Robert said again, keeping his usual straight face. Why him? 

"Yes you do, and you're gonna tell me why you don't just get your head out of your ass and accept the fact that you two belong together," he spoke a little louder this time and Robert, afraid his father would hear, came closer. 

"What did he do? Tell his friends to gang up on me?" He asked. "Just leave me alone. Please. I don't want this."

"Why not?" Caleb demanded.

"That isn't your right to know. Now please, either buy something or leave."

"Fine, we'll go. But it is his right to know, you piece of shite, so if he comes in here asking, then you need to tell him." That was the last thing Caleb said before he was dragging Ben out. 

The door slammed shut and Robert took a deep breathe and regained himself, smoothing his hands down the front of his shirt. He collected his things and told his father he was leaving early and no, he didn't need a ride, he would take the bus.

On the bus, there was barely anyone one. Just a few old ladies in the front and some kid napping in the back. He guessed it was a slow day for everyone. He paid and sat in the middle by the window, looking out and mentally cursing himself. He gave up on asking himself 'why me?' or 'what did I do to deserve this'. He knew he didn't have an answer. The bus stopped again and a moment later he felt the seat beside him become occupied. Why, out of all the seats open, would this idiot choose to sit right next to him? He turned to see who it was and then his question was answered.

"Please give me a chance," Abe pleaded and Robert clenched down so hard on his teeth he thought they might break. 

"Stalking me now, are you?" He asked bitterly and Abe looked taken aback. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked dumbly and it only made Robert angrier. 

"Sending your friends to my job to talk to me? Calling me a piece of shit in my own shop? Very mature." He looked back out the window when Abe started to talk again. He didn't want to look at his face. Didn't want to see those blue eyes again. They already kept him awake one night. 

"What? Who was it?" And then Abe realized only one of his friends would do something as bold as that. "I'm going to kill Caleb," he muttered. He couldn't believe Ben would let him do something like this. Ben was supposed to be the civil one. He held Caleb back any other time he was about to make an ass of himself. Why couldn't he have done it this time?

"I'm sorry, Robert. I had no idea. I didn't- I would never tell him to do something like that. He didn't say anything else, did he?" Abe asked. His face was red, but he couldn't care. 

"Oh nothing much. Aside from calling me 'a piece of shite' in front of my costumers he just demanded answers on why I told you to leave me alone and forget about me." 

"Why don't you want to give it a chance? Please, I have been waiting my whole life for this. You can't just tell me that you don't care." Abe tried to lean forward to make eye contact, but Robert didn't budge. He watched him through the reflection in the mirror though and he wouldn't admit that he was thinking about changing his mind. 

"You don't think I haven't been waiting my whole life, too?" Robert said and finally caved, turning to look at Abe, much to his surprise. 

"Then why don't you want this?" Abe asked. Robert didn't think he would be getting an answer for this one, but Abraham seemed to have an answer for everything. 

"I'm not talking about this. Not here," Robert said and he knew he would regret going against everything he had thought about for the past day and a half. "Just get off at my stop and we can talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer than the last chapter, but I don't want this to be a super long story though I might regret my decision later on. Hope you enjoy this chapter and like I said before, I'm working hard to get them up as fast as I can because now I'm kind of attached. I also apologize as I know I'm not giving them the writing justice that they deserve, but I'm trying hard at that as well and hopefully I'll get better at this. Love you all, xoxo.


	3. He Felt Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you want this to work so badly?"   
> "Why don't you want this to work so badly?"

"Your stop?" Abe asked, his eyebrows raised in question and Robert rolled his eyes with a huff. 

"Yes, my stop. Don't ask again or I'll change my mind." He didn't know why he was doing this. He should kick himself in the ass just because of the thought. Robert knew he had more than enough time so they could talk before his father came home. He just didn't know what he would say. He wanted to just cut the communication. He kept saying he didn't want this, but now…

Robert had to stop thinking. Before he got lost in his thoughts and missed his stop or accidentally say something out loud. He looked back out the window, watched the passing trees and people walking on the sidewalk. He found himself looking at Abe's reflection then. He looked nervous. He kept fidgeting with his collar and pushing back the fly-aways in his hair back with the tips of his fingers. His touches looked feather light and gentle. Robert almost wondered what they would feel like in his own hair or against his skin…

He cleared his throat and Abe looked over confusedly. 

"Something wrong?" He asked and Robert shook his head and stared over. "Please stop moving. You're beginning to make me nervous and I would rather not feel that way about bringing a stranger into my home." It was ironic. He knew that's exactly how he was supposed to feel when bringing a complete stranger in his home other than being smart and not doing it at all. 

"I'm sorry," Abe apologized and stopped the shaking of his leg, wiping his hands palm down against his pants. 

"And please stop apologizing," Robert added and looked back out his window. 

"I-" Abe stopped before he did it again and Robert could feel the corner of his mouth turn upwards. 

The bus stopped and Robert grabbed his bag, ushering Abe out when the doors opened. "We'll have to walk a short distance, but it isn't much," he informed as he made his way off of the bus quickly. Abe nodded and followed close behind, moving up to Roberts side when there was room. He only now realized that Robert was a good head taller than Abe and then some. 

"How are you?' Abe asked to break the silence. 

"I've been better," Robert answered dully. 

"Do you work at the coffeehouse alone or is it a family thing?"

"My father owns it."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister."

"Does she-"

"Can you please stop talking?" Robert asked sharply and looked down at Abe.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. No problem." Abe nodded and looked down at his feet. He didn't know why Robert didn't want to talk. Did he hate him that much? Maybe his breath stank? No, he was chewing gum. 

Once inside, Abe looked around and took in his surroundings. It was a warm home, very inviting, although Abe didn't feel very welcome. But he was determined. He wanted this to work. Needed it to.

"Would you like anything?" Robert asked and Abe was pulled from his thoughts. 

"No, no, thank you," he said and shook his head. Robert only shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water and then heading into the living room. Abe followed and watched as Robert sat into a recliner so Abe took the sofa.

"Why do you want this to work so badly?" Robert asked and Abe's eyebrows raised. That wasn't the question he expected. 

"Why don't you want this to work so badly?" Abe countered back. He wasn't giving up without a fight. It wasn't fair. Not at all.

"I asked you first," Robert said calmly and it made Abe's blood boil. Why was he acting like this? Why was he just acting so calm as if nothing happened at all?

"What is wrong with you?" Abe asked suddenly. "What do you have against me? I have never met you before yesterday but for some reason you have this huge problem with me. Isn't this supposed to be a good thing. Robert, we're supposed to be together whether you like it or not. I mean, I suppose we don't have to, but why would you want that? Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? What am I supposed to do? I can't just go off and find someone else when everyone else already has someone. A partner who is willing to stay by their side and treat them right and lie happily with them? Why can't we just do that? Why can't we have that? Is it because you think you're too good for anyone? Too good for me? That's probably true, but at least I'm not an asshole who is denying someone else of their happiness so I can keep the stick up my ass."

Robert let Abe go off. He knew he deserved it. He deserved to be called every name in the book and more. He was surprised Abe hadn't hit him yet, but he would just take it. He knew he wouldn't do anything to stop it. 

"Are you done? Or is there more?" Robert asked quietly, looking up at Abe who had stood sometime during his rant. "Do you want to hit me? Would that make you feel better?"

Abe was dumbfounded. After all that, Robert was still calm and collected. Maybe he did want to hit him. Maybe that would make him feel better. 

"No. No, I couldn't do that. I would never hit you," Abe said quieter this time as he shrunk back down onto the sofa. It didn't make him feel any better. He just made a complete and udder fool of himself. Robert would never want to be with him now. 

"I'm sorry," Abe said after a moment of silence. "I shouldn't have said that… I should be going… I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

He stood to go and Robert found himself reaching out to grab Abe's wrist. 

"Please stay," he said and swallowed hard, looking up to Abe's eyes. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Abraham."

"I don't think I ever told you my name." Abe frowned. He knew questioning him about how he knew his name was stupid. He should be more worried about Robert apologizing. Robert never took his hand away and it was cold against Abe's skin, but he wouldn't dare ask him to move it. 

"Your friend said it when they came into my shop. I think his name was Ben," Robert said but he knew he was right. But he owed Abe explanations this time. No more running. Maybe Caleb was right. He was a piece of shit. There was no denying it. 

"Sit, Abe. Please," Robert said and Abe did so. As soon as he was sure Abe wasn't leaving, Robert pulled his hand back. He missed the contact as soon as he did it but knew he would look foolish if he reached out again. 

"I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. You don't deserve it and I'll be the first to say that I am a horrible person and that I am the one who doesn't deserve you," he said. Abe opened his mouth to speak, but Robert raised his hand to stop him. "I've never been the best with letting people get close. I was worried you would get too close and leave me. You wouldn't give up at the coffeehouse and when you finally did leave, I felt sick for the rest of the day. I didn't sleep that night and I have been off all day. And then when your friends showed up… I thought you had sent them. 

I tried to play it off, but Caleb saw right though me and didn't believe a word I said. He said I didn't owe him an explanation, but one to you. I didn't know what to say so I left early. Now here we are. And Abraham, I am truly sorry," he apologized again. He hated the way he sounded. He felt pathetic. He had spoken more right then than he had in the past few days and it didn't feel any better to get it out. He also knew he owed his father an apology and an explanation, but he would worry about that later. 

It was Abe's turn to listen, and listen he did. He listened intently and was almost disappointed when he didn't get the satisfaction he thought his apology would. 

"You're not a horrible person," Abe muttered quietly and looked Robert in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful and Abe knew it was weird to make eye-contact for a long time, but he couldn't look away. Robert didn't break the stare either. Any third party would've noted that the whole scene looked quite odd and uncomfortable with the aggressive staring, but neither of them seemed to care.

Abe got up and leaned over before Robert could say anything else, not like he would've anyway, and connected their lips gently. He had been waiting for this for almost twenty years. Yeah, he had had random kisses from random girls growing up, but this one was important. This one actually meant something more to both people. Wait.

"I'm sorry," he said and pulled back, worry evident on his face and Robert frowned back.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" He stated although it came out more as a question. He didn't want to, but he did enjoy the small kiss. It came to a surprise to him when Abe had stood but when his face was suddenly in someone else's hands, he knew what was coming. He had initially wanted to pull back, to tell Abraham to stop. But then another part of him wanted it?

"I don't want to rush this," Abe said. "You hated me two minutes ago." False. "I don't know what changed your opinion so fast, but i don't want to mess it up again and then ruin anything that may come between us."

"You talk too much," Robert said and then for the first time since the bus ride, he allowed himself to smile slightly. "And you're sappy." But Robert liked it. He was now coming to terms with it. He knew it was fast and he didn't give himself any time to think, but maybe that was his problem. Maybe he thought too much. 

Abe was worried when Robert spoke. He knew he had messed things up. But was that a smile? It was. He knew everything was alright, especially when Robert was the one to connect their lips this time. 

Abe knew Robert was unsure. He could tell by his movements that he had never done this before but he was eager. The kiss sped up and now they were pushing and pulling against each other, not knowing which way to go with each other. 

They hit the floor when Abe lost his footing and tripped which pulled Robert down with him. Robert was shaking but he didn't know if it was because of his nerves or his actions. It was only when they rolled and he was looking up at Abe who was now settled between his legs that his mind caught up with his body and he didn't have much time to think before they were kissing again, rougher than the last time and more heated. 

This wasn't like him. He never acted out like this. He was always so in control over himself and never let his body take over. But feeling the warm mouth kissing and sucking lightly from his own down to his jaw and then to his neck in rushed motions took his thoughts as well as his breath. 

Robert felt the collar of his shirt being unbuttoned and then the lips moving from his neck down to his collarbone and Abe seemed to be paying just enough attention to the soft spot right above the bone and it was driving him crazy. 

"Abraham," Robert said breathlessly when he felt a hand go up his shirt. "Abe, not this. I cant," he announced a little louder and Abe pulled back with red, swollen lips. He looked confused for a second but then seemed to realize where he was and how far he was about to go. 

"Not now," Abe agreed and pulled back more, helping Robert to sit up. They were complete messes. Breaths heavy and unsteady, hair falling out of braids, swollen lips and rosey cheeks. It was definitely a sight to see. 

"I don't know what time my father will be home," Robert mumbled quietly, clearing his throat gently before he tried to catch his breath. He knew his father would end up closing shop early to come home and check on him and he would rather not have him walk in on Robert like this. Abe seemed to get the hint though as he nodded and started to stand. 

"I'll uh, see you again, yes?" He asked hopefully and Robert looked up to him from his position on the floor. 

"Of course," he replied. "Yes." Robert smiled again, but this time he showed his happiness in it though and Abe marveled back at it and with one last kiss, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of poopy because I rushed to get it done and posted before I fell asleep. Final chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow but I'm gonna be super busy so I dont know when it will be up. I hope you have enjoyed this so far and I want to let everyone know that the feedback makes me so overwhelmed wifh joy that I can't wait to write more (be it with this story or another). Love you all, xoxo


	4. Don't Tell Abe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said it, but they both felt happier there together than anywhere else in their lives and they knew the other felt the same.

Robert and Abe had officially been together for months now. That night Abe left his home, he told his father everything that had happened and he was understanding of the situation, realizing that it was the cause of his son's odd behavior. He had even called his sister and told her about it. They had a long conversation which consisted of her asking questions and him saying, "yes, Sally. The colors are very beautiful."

He was also sleeping better now. He and Abe would stay at each other's houses from time to time and those nights were the ones he slept the best. Robert now realizes more that he waa foolish for trying to deny Abe and what they had because now he was happier than he had ever been. 

Abe felt the same, too. He was persistent from day one to make this work, and it paid off. He no longer felt out of the loop with his friends and even though he was the one to show his enthusiam and excitement about his relationship on the outside, he knew Robert felt the same but on the inside. Robert was more shy to show it. He expressed his feelings in private when Abraham wanted everyone to see. 

They were on their way to a party now. Edmund was leaving for Scotland to visit family and Anna would be going with him. They walked up to the porch and into the house hand and hand with Robert trailing a bit behind. He still wasn't 100% used to this though it had been months. 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Caleb announced, glass raised once they were inside. "I'm glad Robby's got his head out of his ass!" Robert felt a blush creeping up from under his collar and he forced a small smile to Caleb. 

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" He asked as Abe went to go visit Anna. 

"Never." Caleb grinned behind his glass that was now to his lips. 

Robert still didn't fully feel apart of the close knitted group, though. They had all known each other since they could walk and if not that long, still longer than Robert. They were all very kind to him though, even Caleb who after some time, learned that Robert wasn't as big of a piece of shit as he initially thought. 

"Is everything alright?" Ben asked as he approached Robert who had taken a seat on the couch alone. 

"Yes. Yes, everything is fine, thank you," Robert answered. He liked Ben probably the most out of every one, besides Abe that is. He wasn't loud and obnoxious like Caleb, but also not too quiet. 

"Why aren't you over with Abe?" Ben asked him as he swiped a message from his phone before putting his attention back on Robert. 

"Oh, he's talking to Anna and Edmund. I didn't want to interrupt. I figured they would rather speak alone seeming he's known them a lot longer than I have." It didn't bother him though. He and Abe had plans for later on that night anyway. "I don't want to steal him away from you all."

"He might miss you. I feel like every time you're not around, you are all Abe ever thinks about. Besides trying to think of ways to piss his father off. He talks about you all the time. He loves you a lot." After a second of silence, Ben's mind caught up with his mouth and his eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed go say that,: he said quickly and rubbed his hand over his face. "Please don't tell Abe I told you." 

Robert was stunned, but he didn't have much time to think because a voice spoke for him. 

"Don't tell Abe what?" Of course it was Abe. Who else would it be? 

"That your first kiss was with Anna when you were seven behind my dad's barn and you secretly said you were married," Ben said quickly. That was another thing Robert liked him. Ben was as quick as a whip. He could come up with excuses off the top of his head. 

Abe's face turned red and he looked as if he was trying to come up with an excuse, but he wasn't as quick as Ben. 

"I... I..." He stuttered ans rubbed the back od his neck. Robert thought it was cute. Ben stood and patted Abe on the back before he left and Abe took his seat on the couch, still blushing madly. 

"It's cute," Robert assured him. "Childhood games. You guys were very close then?" He already knew the answer to his question but asked it anyway. He loved hearing Abe talk even though the sound of his voixe once annoyed him and every now and then Abe would still talk just a bit too much. 

"Yeah," Abe replied. "Very. When we were kids, we thought we were in love," he added with a laugh. "We thought something was wrong because we couldn't see the colors like Ben and Caleb. But now I'm glad it wasn't her. Edmund makes her happier than I ever could. Then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you." 

Robert rolled his eyes at Abe's cheesy comment. 

"I love you," Robert said suddenly and Abe's world stopped. The music and laughter and friendly banter from the people in the room were gone and suddenly it was just Robert and him. 

Then he kissed him. 

 

Later on that night, after the party, Robert and Abe were laying in Abe's bed, Robert resting between Abe's legs with his back to his chest reading while Abe played a video game, his arms wrapped around Robert. 

"How's your game?" Robert asked and Abe nodded. 

"Very fun, thank you." 

"Which one is it?"

"You wouldn't know."

"Maybe I will. You don't know that."

"You meant what you said at the party earlier, right?" Abe asked as if he was unsure and Robert, sensing a something wrong, knew he would get no more reading done so put his book down. 

"Yes, Abraham. Why else would I say it?" He asked and tilted his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. Abe opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it as if he changed his mind. Just as he did the day they had their first encounter. 

"Is something wrong? Usually I can't get you to stop talking." Robert sat up straighter and twisted so he could look at Abe better. 

"I'm fine." Abe paused his game and put down his controller. "I just didn't know you felt that way." Robert began to feel as if Ben misspoke or simply got his information wrong, but then his worries were gone when Abe's goofy smile was on his face. 

"I love you, too." Abe reached out after he spoke and pulled Robert back into his arms, giving him a kiss that felt more special in a way. It didn't last long, but the meaning of the words previously spoken sealed their feelings more than a kiss would ever do. 

Abe pulled back and reached up to tuck a stramd of Robert's hair back behind his ear. He had it out of its small braid tonight, which was unlike him, but Abe found him beautiful neverless. 

"Come here. I'll teach you how to play my game," he said and they resumed positions but this time Abe's hands were on Robert's as he taught him the controls. No one said it, but they both felt happier there together than anywhere else in their lives and they knew the other felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every one who read this and commented, giving me unbelievable amounts of joy. I came into this thinking no one would read it and it's never been better to be wrong. I'll definitely be writing more stories with these two and hopefully I will get better at writing their characters and give them the justice they deserve. I hope this was an okay ending to this story. It's going to be weird not writing it anymore. I love all of you and once again, thank you for reading and telling me what you thought! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I apologize sincerely, but I had sudden muse and couldn't help myself. If anyone did get this far though, please read more when the rest is up and tell me what you think! I don't know how long this will be, but I hope if anyone reads this then they'll stick around for the end. I'm working hard to get the rest of the chapters up as fast as I can. Thank you!


End file.
